


The Life of Reddie: After Defeating It

by CheeseOnToasttt



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Movie: IT (2017), Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseOnToasttt/pseuds/CheeseOnToasttt
Summary: After defeating it, Pennywise, the losers move out of Derry. Ben and Beverly start dating and move to another city in California, Mike moves out of town, and Eddie and Richie move out together in a small blue house in North LA, Bill leaves the town and starts a new life. The Losers each receive a posthumous letter from Stan revealing that Stan knew he'd be too scared to face It and would only be a liability. But one day something horrible happens to Eddie when him and Richie go to a club.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Everyone, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/The Losers Club, Reddie - Relationship, Richie Tozier & Everyone, The Losers Club & Pennywise (IT), The Losers Club & Richie Tozier, The Losers Club & The Losers Club (IT), The Losers Club/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 1





	The Life of Reddie: After Defeating It

"Fuck.." Richie mumbled as he went up the soft, white carpet stairs of the small, blue two story house covered with pretty vines in a bit of forest in the city where you can see the beautiful lights on the balcony. Richie takes his hot clothes off as he jumps on the black bed in their bed room on the loft. It was a long day. Richie got done working on a movie at his job, so he was very over worked that afternoon. 

Eddie got home after going shopping for food, "Hey Rich!" Eddie screamed as he put the groceries away, "I'm home! I also got you something!" Richie shot up from his small three hour nap and put on his glasses and sprinted down to the kitchen in his underwear. He gave Eddie a huge hug, "Hmm..." Richie hummed as he hugged Eddie tightly. "Richie- are you okay?" Eddie sighed with worry as he stepped away looking at Richie "Why'd you hug me so tightly?"

Richie smiled at Eddie, _so beautiful,_ he thought as he admired Eddie. "Nothings wrong I'm just tired, I love you" he smiled. 

Eddie looked down as he blushed, "Hehe" he giggled as he looked up with a big pink smile on his face, "I love you most"

"OH-" Eddie jumped as he forgot that he got something for Rich, "here I got you something special that I thought you'd like" He placed the tan small box in Richie's hand. Eddie had gotten him book about impressions. Richie smiles and rips the tan rough paper off, Richie loved it. "Eds- you-" he looks up as he smiles "thank you, this is what I wanted, you really didn't have-" 

"No its fine Rich, now help me with putting the rest of the groceries away" Eddie smiled as he put the groceries away. As Richie was helping putting the groceries away he had thought to himself, _what should I get him?,_ he stood in the middle of the kitchen zoned off _thinking._ He feels a tap on his shoulder.

"AH!-" he yelled as he jumped. "Oh sorry Rich!" Eddie said with concern, "hey- are you okay? You were spacing out." Eddie hugged him. 

"O-oh, y-yes I'm okay." He hugged Eds tightly, "A-are you sure you're okay?" Eddie quietly said as he backed up and looked at Richie. "Yes I'm sure I'm okay I zone out a lot so don't worry about it Eds." 

Richie cupped Eddie's faces and kissed him passionately. They stood there in the kitchen for a few minutes just kissing. Richie stopped and looked at Eddie who was flustered and looking at Richie. "I love you so much Eddie" Eddie smiled and hugged Eddie. Eddie hugged him back, "I love you too" he smiles into Richie's arm. 

Eddie turns and looks at the black clock on the wall by the wall across from the dining table which says _6:34 pm,_ "Its getting late, should we stay here and eat or go out to eat?" he looks at Richie's dark brown beautiful eyes. "W-we should go out to eat" Richie says as he smiles, "let me just go get dressed" he said as he looked down at what he was wearing, which was a grey robe and his black boxers. 

Eddie laughs, "Sounds like a plan trash mouth" Richie laughs as he walks upstairs to the loft where their room was at, which is at the left side, in the middle of the loft there is couches and a small table with a balcony. The door was blue and had a bunch of old stickers of bands, singers, random sayings and etc. The bed was located at the window against the window, they had a radio, a tv and a bunch of posters. They had a hidden door in the closet where they would hang out in, the room was kinda big, with lights all around the edge of the ceiling. It had bean bags, posters, record player and a small bed for guests. 

Richie picked out leather black pants, with a mustard yellow blouse. He runs down the stairs and almost falls. He walks to Eddie whose reading a newspaper and leaning against the counter. Richie puts his hands on his hips, "How do I look?" he smiles. 

Eddie smiles and looks Richie up and down. "You look stupid" he laughs, Richie laughs. 

"No I don't Eds" He says with a sassy tone. 

"Haha, I know. I was kidding." Eddie puts the news paper down and fixes Richie's shirt, "I should change my clothes as well," Eddie changed his outfit to a long Hawaii tye-dye shirt, which was Richie's, and black blouse pants. 

Richie decided to drive, they got into Richie's red car and went to ' _LA Club'._ "Eds, this is my thank you, for giving me the book," Richie smiles as they walk into the gay club. The club was filled. They sat down at the bar. The bar was dark and very loud, there were a lot of lights flashing everywhere.

"I'm gonna have a beer" Richie talked loudly as he smiled because of how loud it was in there. 

"Rich, don't have to many, you're gonna get sick" Eddie said quietly. 

"Ugh" Richie moaned in annoyance as he took the drink from the bartender's hand and drinks it. "I'm not gonna drink to much I promise, are you gonna order something Edds?" 

"I might, I just don't want to drink to much" Eddie smiled as he was thinking on what to get. 

"I'll make sure you don't drink to much" Richie answered with a big smile "Plus, this is your day, you got me something so I'd like to pay the offer" Richie said in a professional voice that he loves to do.

Eddie looks at him and laughs, "Fine" he answered gleefully, "I'm gonna have fun, you make sure to check up on me though so I don't die" he laughs as he orders vodka. 

They both have a few drinks and have some fun around the club, they drunkenly watch the guys at the club dance. Richie is drunk, but still sober to drive and fully think. Eddie is really drunk but stops drinking after his 5th. 

"Hey fucker" Richie said as he drank another beer, "d-do you want to know-know what I did last night" He started laughing

Eddie laughed, "What _did_ you do" he said as he bit his lip at Richie.

"I fucked your mom" He started laughing really hard.

"Haha" Eddie said sarcastically

"H-hey trash mouth" Eddie drunkenly says as he burps between his words, "I'm g- uh- going to the bathroom watch my drink." He laughed while drunkenly walked to the bathroom.

Richie smiles "Okay Bub, I'll watch it." he drunkenly says as he looks around the club, he sees multiple men fucking around the club, he laughs. He continue watching the drink. 

Eddie walks into the bathroom and starts going to the bathroom. He finishes and starts walking back out of the bathroom there was barely anyone in the bathroom, but then he felt someone push him into a stall. 

"AH!" He cried as he tried forcing the person off of him, it suddenly got louder and his heart started beating really fast. He felt someone grab his pants and and underwear and pull it down, he tried pushing the guy off of him but he wasn't strong enough. Everything felt dizzy. He could feel as if someone was kissing his neck, but he couldn't really tell because it was hot and dizzy. He could still feel the man sucking on his neck. He tried to move but the man twisted his arm and jolted him to stay still. Eddie cried in pain as he bit his lip. Then he felt the man go down his body then felt a wet sensation down there. He jolted back in surprised and cried. 

But the man bit down harder and made him stand still, he cried louder. He heard banging from the stall door, the man let go and he fell down. 

"Eddie!! Eds?!" 

He recognized the voice. 

_Richie?_ He thought. 

He then sees Richie run over to him, Richie bends down and takes Eddies hands. "H-hey, you're gonna be okay" Richie loudly whispers, Eddie starts crying.

"N-no don't cry, you're safe" Richie says as he hugs Eddie. Richie lets go and looks at Eddie with worry and concern. "You're safe, lets go home" Richie picks up Eddie and takes him to the car. At the moment he didn't care that anyone saw, he just wanted his love safe. Eddie was still a bit drunk but still knew what's going on. Richie put Eddie in the passenger seat and drove back to the house. At this point it is _11:41._

Richie carried Eddie upstairs to their bedroom. "Do you want me to take off your clothes" he said softly to Eddie, "you're okay now" 

"Ye-yes please" Eddie tiredly said. 

As Richie took off Eddie's clothes, Eddie fell asleep. 

"Hm, night lovely" he said as he kissed Eddie's forehead" Richie quickly took off his clothes and went to bed with his boyfriend.

He worried about Eddie all night he couldn't sleep he wondered if it was his fault. He couldn't get over the thought, he felt so shitty about what happened. 

What if he hates me? He thought, no he wouldn't be? But what if he is? He shook his head. He had this terrible guilt about what happened.

"I just want to fucking sleep" Richie angerly hushed. It was now 3:40 in the morning. So he decided to take some sleeping pills. He put his glasses on and opened the cabinet on the side table on his left.

He took the pills and took off his glasses. He then drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hii! i hope you guys liked it!! if i made any errors or i should change something up, tell me in the comments. i btw they are in their mid 20s. i know this started off with a sad part, but itll get better. a lot of fluff in the next chapter.


End file.
